1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for a connector, and more particularly to an auxiliary device which is used to insert a plug into a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the industry, electrical devices are designed to be small to be portable.
With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional power supply has a base (60) and a cap (61). The base (60) has a socket (62) and a wire unit (70) with a battery (72) mounted in the base (60) to supply power. A plug (71) is mounted on an end of the wire unit (70), and connects to the socket (62) to conduct power.
However, the socket (62) is mounted on a bottom of the base (60) and is mounted between the battery (72) and a shell such that the plug (71) is difficult to be inserted into the socket (62) by a finger of a user. Furthermore, the wire unit (70) is not fastened, so that the position of the wire unit (70) is not fixed. When the cap (61) is closed on the base (60), the cap (61) is easy to be blocked by the wire unit (70).
Therefore, the invention provides an auxiliary device for a connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.